yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Academy
Duel Academy is the setting of most of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It is a dedicated school that trains Duelists to a professional level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League. It has three dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Students there usually wear blazers that match their dorm color. It is owned by Seto Kaiba. Duel Academy has four main subsidiaries: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy and West Academy. Due to these locations, Duel Academy has sometimes been referred unofficially as Central Academy. Duel (Central) Academy This branch was created by Seto Kaiba, who also designed the rank structure of the students. The Central Academy is located on an Island with a dock for boats, a volcano, beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to duel, with a gym building (separated from the main building) located beyond the beach. It has 5 Dorms: 1 is the Abandoned Dorm, and the others are for the students. Structure of the Dorms The 4 Dorm Buildings that house the Students are separated into ranks, with the low-end duelists in the Slifer Red Dorm, the middle-ground duelists in the Ra Yellow Dorm, and the high-ranked duelists in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. (Blue is the only Dorm shown to be separated into 2 buildings -- 1 for male students and one for female students.) The Rankings of the Students The Dorms were separated into 3 groups by Seto's views of the Egyptian Gods and his views of the people who originally had the 3 Egyptian Gods. The students originally used silver Duel Disks until the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in which each student's silver Duel Disk was replaced with a Disk that matched the color of the Dorm of that duelist. *Slifer Red is where the low level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon which was originally owned by Yugi Muto, whom Seto felt bitter towards because he lost to Yugi time and time again. The students of this dorm wear Red Jackets and used Red Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The main students in this dorm also seem to bare a similarity to Yugi: They are very determined and nearly always pull through *Ra Yellow is where the mid level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card The Winged Dragon of Ra which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar, whom Seto didn't care much for. The students of this dorm wear Yellow Jackets and used Yellow Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The featured students in this dorm seem to be smart and cunning which was a feature of Marik. *Obelisk Blue is was named after the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormentor which was originally owned by Seto himself, and of course Seto viewed himself as one of the BEST Duelists and therefore this Dorm would house the high level Duelists. They wear Blue Jackets and used Blue colored Duel Disks to match their Dorm colors. Chazz seems to resemble Kaiba because he thinks that he is a superior duelist. *Obelisk White when the organization Society of Light invaded the Duel Academy Supreme Chancellor Princeton allowed this dorm to become official, the attire for those who "joined" them is similar to that of the Obelisk Blue uniform for males and females. The only difference is the alteration in colors from royal blue and white design to white and lavender design. In addition, the duel gloves are changed from royal blue to white as well. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime there is a modern Duel Academy in New Domino City. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga, there is an all-girls Duel Academy, known as Duel Academy Queen's. Category:Locations Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Duel schools